Rangers Together, Free Will Forever
Rangers Together, Free Will Foever is the eight episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Synopsis In the Depths Of Space a new Villain makes their presence known. Episodie "Sire!" A servant shouted kneeling to one knee as he closed his eyes as our story today takes place in the far reaches of space in a planet of Werewolf like creatures known as Wolf Blazers. Since the destruction of their planet and a man by the name of Zerak The Butcher had been the one who told them The Rangers were the ones responsible for their planets destruction. King Shadowclaw along side his wife Queen Kicheira were on the throne as the King looked down at his servant before he began to speak towards him with his trade mark wolf growl. "Speak Quickly!" He growled as the wolf blazer extended his hand as the King blinked taking the letter before the servent began to speak. "A letter from Zerak The Butcher, he says his HQ is ready for our arrival so we can make the Power Rangers pay for destroying our world." He said as King Shadowclaw smirked. The Wolf Blazer were a clan of warriors and now they had their chance for revenge. "My Queen..get our kids! Its time we head towards Earth!" Shadowclaw shouted as The queen nodded and got up to go get their kids. "First we destroy the Power Rangers and than WE TAKE EARTH AS OUR NEW HOME!" He shouted with a howl. Once the queen exited out of the room with their kids they bored their Royal Ship and took off meanwhile in the corner of the ship one of their generals was growling. "Why do I feel like our current Royal Family should NOT be in charge and why do I feel we haven't been told the whole truth' The wolf growled. Meanwhile back at Rita's castle. Rita came into the room Zerak was finishing up some throne room She blinked before speaking. "Zerak? What is with this throne room?" Rita asked in confusion. Zerak turned to face Rita, an evil smile was curled onto his face. "Ahh, Rita, how marvelous of you to join me." "Yes I thought I would but whats with the throne room?" Rita asked in confusion. If Zerak's smile could've broadened it would've. He said, "Now nothing against yours or my superb capabilities. But I thought, in order todeal with a certain group of annoying teenagers and an obnoxious gnat of a teacher, I thought I should bring in some specialists." Suddenly a loud HOWL! was heard as Rita blinked looking outside seeing a ship as she looked at Zerak. "Is that them?" Rita asked. Zerak nodded and said, "It is them...my very good and ear friends! Tell me, Rita, you've had your ear to the pavement since your release. Have you ever heard of...the Wolf Blazers?" "Briefly." Rita explained as suddenly the doors opened as a family of Royal Wolves followed by some generals jumped out of the ship as Rita stepped back a bit as the family and generals landed. Zerak smirked and walked over to the werewolf-like creatures. "Rita, allow me to introduce King Shadowclaw Darkwolf of the royal house of Darkwolf. " The evil wizard then bowed to the lead creature and said, "Well met, my old friend." "Zerak it has been a while." The queen said with a small bow and smiled as the Prince and Princess bowed with respect as their mother had taught them to do when dealing with someone of high power like Zerak. Zerak smiled and said, "Ah Queen Kicheira you look as lovely as always." he crouched to the pups' size and said, "Ah little prince Howler, and Princess Kachira you're growing up and becoming for fearsome everyday." The Princess giggled and licked its lips and nodded as King Shadowclaw looked over the putties and walked forward bringing out its claws before slicing down on the puttie not breaking a nail as he growled. "Well these things are fragile..luckily I brought my own foot soldiers!" Shadowclaw shouted before getting down on all fours and letting out a loud howl. As the howl went though some wolf foot soldiers began racing into the room before stopping and letting out a howl before King Shadowclaw got up with a smirk licking his lips. "Behold the Wolf Soldiers, the strongest foot soldiers in the galaxy!" The King said with a small smirk on its face as the wolves let out a howl. "Now than Wolf Soldiers, you will Obey Zerak and Rita as you would Obey me but for now let us welcome ourselves to the rangers. Go Down there reek havoc and draw the rangers attention let them know we are here!" The King shouted with a howl as the Wolf Soldiers let out a howl before disappearing. Down bellow on earth in Ernie's juice bar Julia and Luke were heading out as Julia gave Trini a wink. "Think about that Date okay Cutie?" She asked as Trini blushed deep red. "Um R-R-Right.." She said as Luke grabbed her by the arm dragging her out of the Juice bar so they could head on home. On the way home Luke groaned. "Seriously Trini how long before you just ask her out." Luke asked as Trini blushed humphing. "I don't know what the hell your talking about Luke." Trini said as Luke rolled his eyes in a "Riiight" motion. As they contiued down their way Luke was about to speak up again before suddenly a grey aura appeared as Puttie's and a strange new wolf beings showed up as Luke blinked before bringing his communicator up and spoke up. "Zeran It's Luke we got a problem. Putties and some weird wolf creatures just showed up in the park." Luke said as at the command Center his face went white and eyes as wide as plates. "Wolf Creatures?! Oh no! Luke! Trini! Listen to me MORPH NOW! You are not trained to deal with these creatures un morphed I'll get the others." Zeran said racing off as Luke nodded. "Lets do this Trini ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as Trini and Luke took their morphers from behind them and placed them in front of them. "ANKYLOSAURUS!" Luke shouted after extending his morpher out in front of him. "SABER TOOTH-TIGER!" Trini shouted following Luke's lead as the two morphed into the Yellow and Orange Power Rangers. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted drawing their power weapons before charging forward with their weapons in hand ready to strike and continue this battle for Free Will. TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK! YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! Luke grabbed his Power Mace and slammed it against one of the Putties before turning around and launching the Spike ball tip into one of the wolves slamming it into a tree. NO TIME TO STOP! BECAUSE THEIR ClOSE BEHIND! Trini grabbed her Power Daggers and slashed a few of the putties on their skin before pushing them away before one of the wolves slashed on Trini's Attire knocking her away as Luke raced over helping her up before suddenly. "POWER SWORD!" The voice of Jason Scott shouted slicing the wolf launching the wolf away from Luke and Trini. WHEN THEY COME KNOCK! THEY BETTER KNOW THE TIME! "HEADS UP! POWER AX!" Zack's voice shouted as he came slicing a few of the putties away for the group as the Putties and Wolfs got out of the way before. "POWER BOW!" Kimberly shouted coming out of no where and launching a few arrows at the wolves joining the group in the nick of time. "You guys okay? POWER LANCE!" Billy shouted spinning his lance around leg sweeping some of the putties and jumping over them getting next to the group as they all got in fighting position. "Time for you bastards to eat shit and die lets do this!" Luke shouted as the rangers charged in at the wolves as they didn't see Zeran casting magic to help keep them alive. I'VE GOT THE LOCK TO KEEP THEM ALL IN LINE! Luke dodged a few of the wolves slashes punching one in the stomach before taking the spike ball on his mace and slamming it on the wolves head back flipping to avoid a few of the putties with a grin. WHEN YOU CAN'T RUN AND YOU CAN'T HIDE! Kimberly smirked and dodged one of her putties as she kicked one of the putties where they SHOULD have balls before taking her bow and slapping the puttie with her Power Bow as she backhanded one of wolves foot soldiers in the nose. WHEN EVIL HAS YOU IN SIGHT! Trini threw her power daggers at two of the putties knocking them down before flipping over one of the wolves before sweeping it from under its feet and slamming her fist into its chest. C-C-C-COMBAT! C-C-C-COMBAT! Zack charged forward using the sharp parts of his Ax slicing a few putties down before turning around and turned it into its gun form and launched a couple of fire blasts towards the wolves. NOW YOU SEE THEM! THE PLAN IS VERY CLEAR! Billy got his Power Lance ready as he was surrounded by 3 putties and 3 wolf soldiers he brought his lance up above his head and span it around like a helicopter as it sliced the six monsters before launching them away from Billy. FIND THEIR WEAK SPOT AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FEAR! Jason charged in slicing a few of them with his power sword before getting ready and in a tornado spin like move sliced a bunch of the wolves as he stopped before the foot soldiers disappeared as the rangers panted with a grin on their faces. "Power Down!" The Rangers called as Zeran came out of hiding with a smile clapping before he began to speak towards the rangers about the battle. "Well down Rangers but you have a long way to go we have some training to do to prepare for those wolves should they appear again so you don't have to face them morphed again. I helped you this time but I won't be able to every time. None the less well done." Zeran said with a smile. The Rangers nodded before the placed their fists together with a smirk as they nodded before speaking. "RANGERS TOGETHER, FREE WILL FOREVER!" They shouted with a laugh as they clapped hands with each other as they teleported out of their back to the command center for training. Back up in space Shadowclaw looked down and smirked. "So they fought back...good...a hunter likes it when their prey delays the inevitable." King Shadowclaw said with an evil laugh as Zerak and Rita smirked at this. The fight for free will was far from over. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega